


Crappy Trohley

by Thisisivyleague



Series: Purposely crappy written ships [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I dont know what I was writing... Dont take this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Trohley

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously dont take this fix seriously.

"Joe cume here"  
Andy yelled from upstairs.  
"Andy babe hold tf up I'm putting stuff away"  
Joe screamed back to Andy as he was putting da foods away.Joe walks up da stairz into da bedroom to find andy NAKEDZ??!!! And Joe waz reals turned in by dis and so Joe grabbed Andy's xvxmeat and started fucking him and they did da gay butt secks.The End


End file.
